


A mysterious night

by Copper_Cat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Work in This Fandom, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copper_Cat/pseuds/Copper_Cat
Summary: Basically, your a freak for Halloween. Gavin invites you to go to a haunted house and your skeptical on going. Eventually, you agree on it. But thats not even the weirdest part.





	A mysterious night

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I'd like to say im sorry for this fic I'm putting out here. Im still editing my best one so I figured I'd get my toes wet in the water With this one. Its not even Halloween yet but who cares? Its something that isnt finished but it kinda is? Im not too sure but good luck guys! Thank you for stopping in!

The leaves crunched under your feet as you walked along the sidewalk. The nipping cold urged you to pull your hood up as you walked to work. It was October; your favorite month of the year. Christmas was cool and all, but you loved the discoloration of the leaves and the slight breeze. It made you feel calm and happy. 

You soon arrived at the precinct. After you got checked in, you noticed the lack of Halloween decorations around the bullpen. You decided to ask one of the android receptionists on the lack thereof. 

“Why is it so bare in here? There should be fall decorations! Halloween is tomorrow and I guarantee we are the only place on the block with no decor.” You say glumly.

The receptionist looks around the room and then back to you. “I'm not sure why there are no decorations. I can set an appointment with captain fowler if you like. That way you can discuss your concern.”

You shake your head and smile. 

“No thank you, I was just wondering. Have a nice day!”

With that, you walk to your desk. It's kiddy corner from Connor and Hanks desk. They were your partners and friends. You've done so much with them. You've been working with them for only a year after the uprising. 

You had a small crush on Connor for a while now. You never told anyone because you forced yourself to believe it was due to Him practically being a celebrity. 

You shake the thoughts out of your head as you organize your work area. Pumpkins and skeletons littered the desk. 

Most of the space was covered by reports that you needed to fill. You would get around to those later. You thought to yourself as you picked up your plastic skeleton cat and set it on the floor. 

You sighed as you heard footsteps behind you. They were heavy, and brisk. They had a pattern to the way they hit the floor. The noise that came from them only drove you to realize that the person coming behind you had boots on. There was only one person in the precinct that had heavy, noisy boots.

Gavin Reed

A smile floods it's way to your face as you roll your eyes. Already knowing what he's after. A reaction. 

You feel his sudden hands on your shoulder and a loud shout of “HEY” echo through your ears. 

It fucking hurt. 

Putting you into a mood somewhere between irritated and happy. 

You turn and look at him in the eyes, “oh haha my gosh. You scared me. Oh boy. I can't tolerate this much more. That was the worst scare I've had in years. Hahaha you got me so good.” 

The sarcasm was so thick within your words not even a knife could be able to cut it. You loved Gavin. In a friendly way of course. You are like best friends.

Nobody understands your relationship though. That's fine with you, more fun when it's just you two insulting each other day in and day out. He's asked you on a few dates before. Of course, you agreed. He was a little attractive and you thought you had liked him. 

Once you got to know him better, you didn't approve of his rudeness towards other people. You weren't About to date an asshole.

You stopped dating after that. You both agreed on just being friends, but you both turn out to be more like siblings that despise each other in a loving way. He still tries to take you out sometimes though, determined to get his way.

Gavin rolls his eyes with a smirk, “not even a jump? Damn you must not be afraid of anything. No wonder why you like Halloween so much." He pauses in thought. "Hey, the precinct is going to a haunted house tonight, you in?”. 

He looks at you with curious eyes, he knows he is low key asking you on another date.

That is until Hank called out. “You've never been to a haunted house? I really overestimated your spirit in Halloween. It's almost like your scared to actually go to one.”

Now it's your turn to get defensive. 

“ I'm not scared! I've never been because I don't have anybody to go with. I don't like being alone ok? I will if I have to, but I like being with a partner or partners.” You look at the ground, arms folded. 

“Well...” Gavin starts. “I bet you $30 you can't even make it through the Spooky House.”

The Spooky House is one of the scariest haunted attractions in Detroit. There are 5 levels. If you make it through all the levels, you get your money back. But the catch is, the workers are able to grab and touch you. 

You didn't want to show you were weak and scared. Especially in front of Gavin. Out of instinct and without thought, you blurt out. “Deal. I can make it all the way. Show you and Hank that I'm not scared. Especially because of a haunted house. Bonus points to me if you get scared and leave.”

You definitely had no intention of doing this. You didn't want to do it and Connor could tell. The way he watched your body language and the tone of your voice was a clear sign to him that you were uncomfortable in your decision. 

He went to voice his opinion to you but you cut him off. “Come on Connor, I'd like to change out of this shirt.” 

You smile and look into his soft brown eyes. You can't feel it, but Connor sees it. Your pupils dilated. It happens every time you look his way. He gets a small type of electric rush every time he notices it.

Gavin rolls his eyes in sync with hanks. “Get outta here. I never get scared. I'll prove it to ya. How about we go in partners. You and m-”

You cut Gavin off. “Me and Connor will go as a team and you and Hank can go as a team.” 

It sounded rushed. You didn't want to be paired with Gavin. You didn't want him making this haunted house a date night in any way possible. 

Connor looks to you wide-eyed but nods his head in agreement. As for Gavin and Hank, they seemed irritated. 

“Why do I have to be partners with him! I can barely stand to look at him! How will I Be able to walk 5 floors with this asshole.” Hank protests. 

You chuckle and turn your back to Gavin and Hank. “Then maybe you should take a seat, Hank, because that's the way it's going to be tomorrow.” 

You nod your head at Connor and take off into the direction of the locker rooms, desperate to leave the conversation. 

"Hey…" you start, "sorry for making a plan with you without consent. I shouldn't have done that." 

He keeps striding forward, "it's no problem really. I wanted to ask if you would go with me anyway." 

You blush a little. "Oh ok."

As you finally enter the locker room, you can't help but notice that it's just you and Connor. 

You're alone... With Connor... 

You hear your heartbeat starts going a mile a minute, you pray that he doesn't notice. 

He leans over to his locker and focuses on the combination. "Your heart rate has increased since we walked in here. May I ask why?" The lock pops open and he grabs the shirt.

Damn. He noticed.

You can feel a growing heat under your eyes. You glance down at your feet and then to the side at the other lockers. "I'm not sure why it's doing that. I guess I'm nervous about the haunted house. " 

He hums in acknowledgment and closes the locker door. He then leans up against it and locks eye contact with you. "Your blushing."

You glance at the shirt he's holding and then back to his eyes. "Can-can I change into that shirt now? I'm starting to get cold." You finish with your eyes looking at his shoes. 

He hangs the shirt over his shoulder and stands up straighter. "I'll give you the shirt if you tell me the truth. From what I figured out, you're attracted to me. Am I wrong?" He smirks.

Your eyes widen. "H-how did you-"

He didn't let you finish. "Your blushing because I noticed your heart rate."

He takes a step forward as you take one back. "Your heart is beating faster because we're alone together." 

Your back is flush against the lockers now. "Your eyes dilate when you look or speak to me"

he takes one more step closer to you, toes touching. "You don't have to worry" he leans in, his lips brushing your ear. "I have liked you for a while too." 

And with that, he places the shirt in your hands, backs away, and smiles like nothing happened. "I'll pick you up at 9:00 tonight. See you later (y/n)." He winks and walks out of the locker room. 

Wholy shit...


End file.
